vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamaki Damo
Tamaki Damo= |-|Vitamin C= Summary Tamaki Damo is a major antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion. He is the boss of the Rokakaka Smuggling Operation. After Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo graft a Rokakaka, he personally interrogates and attacks them. After they escape via Sheer Heart Attack, he later breaches the Higashikata estate to hunt down Josuke Higashikata after his men mysteriously disappear. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. High 8-C with Vitamin C Name: '''Tamaki Damo '''Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VIII: JoJolion) Gender: Male Age: 23 (supposedly) Classification: Rock Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (As a Rock Human, he can transform into a highly durable rock, a state in which he can resist temperatures as high as 950 °C and as low as -240 °C), Immortality (Type 2; despite being impaled multiple times by Hato's Stand, he was able to stay alive), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Vitamin C has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Biological Manipulation (Vitamin C's touch melts organic tissue into an extremely soft and eventually liquid state), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with other Stands and ghosts, and Vitamin C can soften Stands as well), Selective Intangibility and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level. Large Building level with Vitamin C (Comparable to Killer Queen). Vitamin C's ability ignores durability Speed: Athletic Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Vitamin C (Blitzed Killer Queen) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Large Building Class with Vitamin C Durability: At least Large Building level (Was a victim of Sheer Heart Attack), likely higher (Rock humans, in a complete rock state, cannot be damaged by Soft & Wet). Unknown with Vitamin C Stamina: High (Was only angered when Sheer Heart Attack detonated. Could still run and act after being stabbed and severely attacked several times). Extremely high while in rock form (In this form he does not need to sleep or eat) Range: Several meters with Vitamin C (Covered its handprints all over the Higashikata estate; could be used far outside of a yacht and affect nearby seagulls) Standard Equipment: Vitamin C, a ¥1000 bill Intelligence: High (Could determine the ones responsible for grafting the Rokakaka by listing off customer and potential customer listings) Weaknesses: His stone body is vulnerable when oxygen is taken from it. He requires a month's worth of sleep after a set of time, in which anything could happen to him within this timeframe. Vitamin C's handprints require contact from either party to begin its effect. All those affected by Vitamin C's ability that leaves its range will be completely restored to normal Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vitamin C: '''Vitamin C is a ghostly humanoid Stand with a head and horns, a cape, and underneath it several watery hands that it can use to apply its ability with. The letter C is decorated on various places on either its body or clothing. **'Organic Softening: By applying its handprints onto an object, Vitamin C causes organic tissue to soften from either a slippery substance at the weakest to completely liquifying the body into a mold that can be easily shaped or absorbed into something at the strongest. The strength of its ability can be controlled, either to slowly morph others over time or to completely soften them at once. These hands, once spread out, can also be controlled to affect or not affect something on purpose for whatever reason. These prints can also be placed onto liquids and gases among other things. ***The molding of the tissue can be done in any way, and the tissue itself can be cut open quite easily by even paper. The transformed tissue is so similar to liquid at its strongest that fish are capable of swimming in it. ***Despite the tissue being softened, the organs seems to be unaffected when softened. ***It seem like its ability can also affect Stands. *Rock Human Physiology' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Cioccolata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Cioccolata's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Rock Human Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users